Fetzohr
|Status=Verstorben |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund= Im Kampf getötet |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Unbekannt |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=FetzpfoteE-Mail an Beltz (Tornpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Fetzohr (Tornear) |Rang4=Ältester |RName4=Fetzohr (Tornear) |Familie1=Gefährtinnen |FName1=Ampferzauber (ehemals),Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky DrosselflügelVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Lauftatze, Taufleck |Familie3=Mutter |FName3=RoggenpirschVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie4=Vater |FName4=Spitzmauskralle |Familie5=Bruder |FName5=Moorkralle |Schüler=Plätscherbach, Lauftatze, Eulenbart, Hasenstern |lebend=Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Feuersterns Mission, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Battles of the Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Tigerkralles Zorn, Leafpool's Wish, Redtail's Debt, After Sunset: We Need to Talk, The Clans Decide |verstorben=Brombeersterns Aufstieg}} Fetzohr (Original: Tornear) ist ein drahtiger, grau getigerter Kater mit einem zerfetzten rechten OhrKates Blog und gelben Augen.Vickys Facebook-SeiteErlaubnis von Vicky Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Feuer und Eis : Geheimnis des Waldes :Fetzohr ist auf einer Patrouille mit seiner Schülerin und dem WindClan-Stellvertreter Lahmfuß, als sie Feuerherz und Graustreif auf ihrem Territorium entdecken. Fetzohr sagt ihnen, dass sie stets im WindClan willkommen sind und dankt ihnen noch mal dafür, dass sie mit ihnen gegen den Schatten- und FlussClan gekämpft haben. Vor dem Sturm :Fetzohrs Schülerin Rennpfote wird zur Kriegerin Plätscherbach ernannt. Gleich danach bekommt er mit Laufpfote eine neue Schülerin. :Auf einer Patrouille mit Moorkralle und einem namenlosen Schüler entdeckt Fetzohr Blaustern und Feuerherz auf dem Territorium des WindClans. Alle Freundschaft ist erloschen, als der WindClan herausgefunden hat, dass der DonnerClan den Verräter Braunschweif beherbergt. Die Patrouille lässt die zwei DonnerClan-Katzen nicht zum Mondstein durch und sie müssen wieder umkehren. Gefährliche Spuren : Seine Schülerin ist nun eine Kriegerin mit dem Namen Lauftatze. Stunde der Finsternis :Auf einer Patrouille mit Moorkralle und einem unbekanntem Schüler trifft er auf Feuerherz und Rußpelz, die gerade zum Mondstein reisen, damit Feuerherz seine neun Leben erhalten kann. Fetzohr fragt sie, was sie hier tun und erlaubt ihnen, weiter durch WindClan-Territorium zu reisen, als er erfährt, dass Blaustern gestorben ist. Er ist sehr betroffen über Blausterns Tod und beglückwünscht Feuerherz und sagt ihm, dass er, obwohl er sehr jung ist, ein ausgezeichneter Anführer werden wird. :Im Kampf gegen den BlutClan liegt Fetzohr bewegungslos am Boden, doch er stirbt nicht in diesem Kampf. Staffel 2 Mitternacht : Mondschein :Als Blattpfote und Ampferschweif sich auf dem WindClan-Territorium umschauen, um zu sehen, wie weit die Zweibeiner dort den Wald zerstört haben, werden sie von Fetzohr, Moorkralle und einem unbekannten getigerten Kater entdeckt. Fetzohr greift die beiden an, da er glaubt, sie würden den WindClan ausspionieren. Die beiden DonnerClan-Katzen können ihm entkommen und flüchten ins FlussClan-Gebiet. Dort hilft ihnen Mottenflügel, die WindClan-Katzen zu vertreiben. Ampferschweif gelingt es, Fetzohr festzunageln und lässt ihn kurz darauf los. Fetzohr rennt zurück ins WindClan-Gebiet. :Als Feuerstern in Richtung WindClan-Gebiet geht, um mit Riesenstern zu reden, beobachten ihn Fetzohr und Moorkralle, wie sie auf DonnerClan-Gebiet jagen. Sie flüchten in Richtung ihres Territoriums und warnen Riesenstern. Morgenröte :Er reist mit den anderen Katzen zum See-Territorium. Sternenglanz :Er hat mit Eulenpfote einen neuen Schüler. Dämmerung :Sein Schüler Eulenpfote wurde zum Krieger ernannt und heißt jetzt ''Eulenbart. ''Sonnenuntergang :Auf der Großen Versammlung kämpft er gegen Habichtfrost und ignoriert die Aufforderungen von Nebelfuß. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Fetzohr ist nun der Mentor von Hasenpfote. Fluss der Finsternis :''Folgt ''Verbannt :Sein Schüler Hasenpfote wird zum Krieger ''Hasensprung ernannt. ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Fetzohr kämpft während des Kampfes gegen den DonnerClan mit Farnpelz. Lange Schatten : Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Fetzohr setzt sich zur Ruhe und wird ein Ältester. Fernes Echo : Stimmen der Nacht : Spur des Mondes :Fetzohr gibt sich auf der Großen Versammlung mit Spinnenfuß und Mohnblüte die Zunge. Der verschollene Krieger : Die letzte Hoffnung : Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission : Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen :Maulbeerglanz bricht zu der Versammlung der Heiler-Katzen am Mondsee auf und Mottenflügel sagt ihr, dass sie Falkenflug fragen soll, ob Fetzohrs Husten durch die Paste aus Salbei und Liebstöckl besser wurde. Leafpool's Wish : Redtail's Debt :''Folgt}} Kurzgeschichten ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk :''Folgt ''The Clans Decide :Als Feuerstern sagt, dass sie Beute teilen müssen, um die Blattleere zu überleben, erwidert er, dass sie ihre Beute selbst fangen werden, auch wenn sie dafür Grenzen übertreten müssten. Er fragt Feuerstern, wer ihm die Verantwortung dafür gegeben habe. Später, als Feuerstern und der DonnerClan die Lichtung wieder betreten, kämpft er gegen Schwarzkralle, bis Feuerstern die beiden trennt. Bei der Abstimmung stimmt er gegen Feuerstern. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Kates Vorstellung nach ist Fetzohrs rechtes Ohr das zerfetzte. *Sein Schülername ''Tornpaw wurde auf Vickys Facebook-Seite bekannt gegeben. *Kate gab bekannt, dass er Hasenstern eines seiner Leben gab.Kates Blog Fehler *In der deutschen Hierarchie von Distelblatts Geschichte wird er fälschlicherweise als Ältester aufgelistet, obwohl er im Original eigentlich als Krieger aufgeführt ist. Familie *Gefährtinnen: Ampferzauber (ehemals), Drosselflügel *Töchter: Lauftatze, Taufleck *Mutter: Roggenpirsch *Vater: Spitzmauskralle *Bruder: Moorkralle *Großmütter: Nebelmaus, Farnschwinge *Großväter: Hasenflucht, Rotkralle *Tante: Rehsprung *Onkel: Hirschsprung, Rindengesicht *Cousinen: Morgenblüte, Aschenfuß *Cousin: Kurzstern Character Art Tornear.Apprentice.byCurly.png|Schüler Tornear.Warrior.byCurly.png|Krieger Zitate Quellen cs:Uchorváč en:Tornear es:Oreja Partida fi:Lovikorva fr:Oreille Balafrée nl:Scheuroor pl:Rozdarte Ucho ru:Корноух Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerkralles Zorn Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:Redtail's Debt Charaktere Kategorie:Lebensgeber